Problem: Solve for $c$: $$\sqrt{4+\sqrt{8+4c}}+ \sqrt{2+\sqrt{2+c}} = 2+2\sqrt{2}$$
We can factor a constant out of the first radical:  \begin{align*}
\sqrt{4+\sqrt{8+4c}} &= \sqrt{4+\sqrt{4(2+c)}}\\
&= \sqrt{4+2\sqrt{2+c}}\\
&= \sqrt{2(2+\sqrt{2+c})}\\
&= \sqrt{2}\sqrt{2+\sqrt{2+c}}.
\end{align*}Then, we can combine like terms and solve: \begin{align*}
\sqrt{2}\sqrt{2+\sqrt{2+c}}+ \sqrt{2+\sqrt{2+c}} &= 2+2\sqrt{2}\\
\Rightarrow \qquad (1+\sqrt{2})\sqrt{2+\sqrt{2+c}} &=2(1+\sqrt{2})\\
\Rightarrow \qquad \sqrt{2+\sqrt{2+c}} &= 2\\
\Rightarrow \qquad 2+\sqrt{2+c} &= 4\\
\Rightarrow \qquad \sqrt{2+c} &= 2\\
\Rightarrow \qquad 2+c &= 4\\
\Rightarrow \qquad c &= \boxed{2}
\end{align*}